


Close Calls

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS, her Thief, and his human...two crazy kids and their close calls. Whatever would she do with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls

“That was close. Too close,” the Doctor mumbled to himself as he ran down the corridor cradling her still body in his arms. The moment he set her down, he knew, those once-strong arms would be trembling with fear.

Full body scan. Increased oxygen supply. Blood panel. Dermal regeneration. His magnificent ship began to run them all the moment he released her.

The TARDIS pumped a human anesthetic and painkiller mix into the room’s atmosphere as he set Rose’s broken bones. If she mixed in a little soporific mist, one that happened to have a calming and sedative effect on Gallifreyans, well, she’d rather have a cranky Thief later than a panicked one now.

All that was left, for Rose, was the waiting, and while the Doctor was injured too, the TARDIS knew he wouldn’t heal himself until Rose was well again.

And so she sang a song, and her Thief drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, it was Rose that broke the peace.

A confused blink, a sharp inhale as she remembered blacking out from her injuries…and a soft sigh when she realized it was body weight, not injuries that prevented her from moving.

The Doctor’s arms were wrapped tightly around her, his head pillowed on her chest, and his legs tangled in hers. And he was fast asleep.

“Death-defying escapes do tend to bring out your clingy side,” she whispered, “but this is new.” She raised her hand to brush his cheek, and was horrified when her fingers came back tacky with almost-dried blood.

She immediately shifted to sit up and roll him onto his back, cataloging his injuries. Cuts and bruises she could see…but was there more that she couldn’t? What if he wasn’t asleep, but unconscious?

She focused her thoughts toward the TARDIS: “help him. Please.”

Rose heard a soft chime to her left; looking in the direction of the noise, she saw a syringe, a bowl of warm water, and soft clothes appear on the table. When she reached for the syringe, she saw a clear picture in her mind - one shot to the arm, and he’d be awake. “Right. Clean him up first, then.”

She gently cleaned the cuts and brushburns on his face and hands, dipping under his jumper when prompted by the TARDIS - only to find a massive bruise covering his side. A tube of gel appeared at her fingertips, and she smoothed it into the surface as gently as she could. She couldn’t reach around him, though, to soothe the bruise that wrapped around his side - nor could she get his jumper off completely.

“I guess it’s time to wake him up, huh, old girl?”

The lights dimmed and rose in response, and Rose administered the injection. The Doctor immediately shot to a sitting position, then slumped forward against her, almost knocking her off the infirmary bed. He quickly regained his strength, however, and pulled her up, almost into his lap. “Rose?!”

“It’s okay, Doctor. We’re okay. We’re safe.”

“It’s not okay, Rose. You…you almost died. If I hadn’t gotten you back to the TARDIS in time…”

The words “you too” and “internal bleeding” flashed in both their heads. Rose gasped; the Doctor blushed.

“I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

“You won’t. Even if I am jeopardy-friendly. Now, off with that jumper - I need to see to those bruises on your back.”

The TARDIS sighed.

These two crazy kids and their close calls. Whatever would she do with them?


End file.
